pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - DoA Fragway
Epidemic doesnt remove conditions of a target, does it?--GWPirate 16:12, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. --Iggy 's other account 16:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Then this is crap.--GWPirate 16:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Yep. --Iggy 's other account 16:34, June 7, 2010 (UTC) pff hypocondria does it works hypocondria moves all conditions to target and epydemic moves these back to all. read skills description ingame or test it a least :/ *The strange point is: the skill description for hypocondria isnt the same ingame and on wiki. Tho be sure I tested it before posting it. --ComeOnItsMe 10:24, June 22, 2010 (UTC) *yea, epidemic doesnt remove conditions from the targetted foe but who care since you are supposed to spike big groups. the target will take direct damages from other spikers and edge of extinction will get him after u kill the rest shaking conditions with hypocondria and epydemic. --ComeOnItsMe 10:24, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :No the target does not lose all conditions. It never has.--Steamy..x 22:01, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I never said the target would lose conditions >.< but all foes around will.--ComeOnItsMe 12:15, July 1, 2010 (UTC) OQRDAcw0QTA3ADC2kgNcQ2UOBA load that build, go outside great sunspear hall in HM. aggro a group of spiders, hide, spike them. you will see how it works maybe...u can solo and kill them in one spike. So.. with 3 more casters and some more conditions u can imagine the powerstrike. mesmer with R8 LB and 17 illusion would do like 248 damages points with hypocondria and another 248 with epidemic(so 496 pts in 1s), + deep wound to all will make it super fast. --ComeOnItsMe 10:24, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :You do realise any half of a gilwor player can farm those spiders with just one skill?--GWPirate 06:08, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::of course. I m just giving you an opportunity to test how hypocondria and epidemic work since u dont believe me. --ComeOnItsMe 12:15, July 1, 2010 (UTC) If it works - this should be moved into a subsection of Build:Team - DoA Caster Spike surely. --Chieftain Alex [[User talk:Chieftain Alex|''"talk"]] 09:59, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : Guys cut this shit. Stop trolling. This is a legitimate build and you're being enormous niggers about it.@comeonitsme ignore obvious trolling, it's a life saver when it comes to getting something vetted, let alone tested.Docta Jenkins 09:15, June 23, 2010 (UTC) this build is great!!!OMG!!! i tested in HA, RA, Jade Quarry, AB, works great in all areas!!!!Even in fissure of wooot!!!The big issue is DOA... cant seem to get it to work there...anur nuks are fucked up... 22:52, June 23, 2010 (UTC)the inormous build master P.S. U guys are noobs not to vote this gorgeous and creative build :lol? troll?--Oskar 23:02, June 23, 2010 (UTC) troll? me?? no man, im serious, this is by far best build ever... 23:11, June 23, 2010 (UTC)inormous buildmaster :This seems to be very powerful and original, I'd like to test it soon and see if can fits to heroes too. Anyway, this can't still be voted 'cause it's in trial phase ;). AriaFrost 09:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) what is the problem with DOA exactly? you tried with this team (including a tank to ball the foes)? --ComeOnItsMe 12:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) this is me, the inormous build master, back from edit ban:i was joking, i dont even do DOA, doa its elite pve and i dont do much pve, only pvp... 17:30, June 24, 2010 (UTC)inormous build master tests I did a run with random people, this teambuild is just too powerfull^^. a spike last about 3-4s and the frag mesmer can hardly use hypocondria and epidemic because the foes are dead before. tho, in veil and foundry he will have time to. --ComeOnItsMe 00:15, June 25, 2010 (UTC) : Take me sometime x3!Docta Jenkins 02:47, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::ups caster spike--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:39, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: this builds looks awesome ima go test it out and get my mesmer to doa just got two more missions ^^ pm me in game to test:john peter uryuu--Jpuzimaki13 04:11, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I did a PUG run as SF ele. Very impressive spike, mobs went down almost instantly, even when I wasn't casting anything. I wonder if the frag mesmer damage is enough to allow a 4-4 split. Could you please post also the remaining builds for reference?--[[User:AriaFrost|'Aria Frost']] [[User talk:AriaFrost|''talk]] 09:13, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Double Fevered, Double Frag It activates twice if casted twice or its there just to fill space? --Chin pon 08:24, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :No no, there are 2 builds because you can pick the one you want. The team is 1*caller, 1*ele,1*mimic,1*Frag (you can decide if you want power variant or speed variant)--ComeOnItsMe 13:44, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, so i cant read, which is even worse. Ty. --Chin pon 19:24, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Time What is the best or the average time of completion for a full run with this build so far?--AriaFrost 13:18, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Depends on the tanks as always. I did 50 min atm. If you modify a bit the builds in order to split and if you find good tanks with the right tactics, you might be able to do 40-45 min--ComeOnItsMe 13:44, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Nice!--AriaFrost 15:50, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Headache... Inducing to read through. I edited out most of the grammatical mistakes, but if this is ever getting out of testing, somebody should probably go through and fix it up just a tad more. And by tad I mean delete everything except the builds and rewrite it. 23:21, July 3, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE I optimized this teambuild idea. stucking the foes at -50% will be enough if you syncronize test I gave this a try. Worked pretty good, why nobody is voting it? --PVX-Lumenil 16:26, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Possible Modification For the E/A Tank. If you use Geomancer armor and use stonestriker, your damage goes down considerably more than just using Stoneflesh. The only hitch is mesmer damage, but that's what shroud of distress is for. Innoruuk 03:18, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :another problem is in veil when you dodge attacks, environment effect is armor ignoring. Replacing stoneflesh with stone striker wont allow you to sliver necro lord. geomancer armor with stonestriker will only provides +20 armor. Use blessed insignias armor, it will be just fine(+20 armor from obsi flesh, +10 from insignias, +10 with shield).--ComeOnItsMe 10:42, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I mean add Stonestriker in. The other optional skills don't rly provide the tank with much. In torc'qua, gloom, and foundry, you can just run Stone striker (which is easier to spam), and not have to really worry about stopping for Stoneflesh. Innoruuk 14:48, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :::yea, i guess you can put it in the optional slot, tho you dont really need that much armor (would be confortable if you use a E/Mo bonder maybe). 110 armor instead 100 wont change a lot. you can also put armor of earth if you are planning to use a blue rock candy, red rock candy or cupcake so you wont lose aggro in city, gloom and foundry because of the speedboost.--ComeOnItsMe 15:58, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's 80 armor vs earth damage + 20 from obi flesh -25 dmg from Stoneflesh. Ya, I guess Armor of Earth works too for aggro purposes. Innoruuk 16:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::btw, a shield+10 vs demons will grant you +18 armor if you are still worried about that.--ComeOnItsMe 17:02, August 27, 2010 (UTC)